Sirius' Daughter
by GeminiHazelPixie
Summary: Hazel has grown up not knowing who her parents are. In the muggle world, she never fit with the other kids in the orphanage. And then her Hogwarts letter came. Since that day, she has been a part of something bigger. But what will she do when she discovers that she's Sirius' daughter?
1. Discovery

They were meeting Cedric and his father in the woods in the morning, so that they could all get the Port-key there. Mrs Weasley was staying home. She wasn't into Quidditch. Nor was Hazel to be fair; she just liked flying. The freedom of flying through the air on a broom was just so… Witchy. And there was no way she would be allowed to miss it considering who she had for friends.

The twins were crazy and hilarious and ridiculous. Surprisingly she was closer to George than she was to Fred. But that was due to the amount of time she'd spent alone with him.

She woke up at the crack of dawn that morning, and got dressed in an instant. Her plaid shirt and skinnies were her only clothes that she owned herself. The others were spares from the orphanage in the muggle world she was in. She could only take these and her other set of similar clothes with her. Hazel shoved her converse on her feet and zipped up her hoody. Her hair was in a deep red tangle but she was used to that. The curls always got so messy. Quickly running a brush through it, she managed to partially tame it and was down the steps as soon as she could be.

"Morning Haze." The twins greeted her in unison. She grinned at them with the fakest smile she could manage.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" She questioned politely. Their smiles grew, which began to scare her.

"Harry and Hermione got here last night." Her sigh was full of frustration. She had heard enough about Harry Potter to last the rest of the earth's existence. She had no issue with Hermione though.

Hermione Granger was a sweet and smart girl who was ambitious and refused to conform. She respected her. But Harry she just found to be… Too much of a celebrity to everyone else. Having grown up in a muggle society she didn't hear the tales of Harry as a child. She didn't spend her childhood wanting to meet him and be his little sidekick. She wasn't like that.

"Don't be too hard on the kid. He's not that bad." Fred told me. She rolled her eyes at them.

"You guys also worship the ground he walks on. Why should I listen to you?" It was George that silenced her.

"Because he and you have a lot in common. It's not his fault that he is who he is." She couldn't look him in the eye so she turned away and began making a fruit salad.

"Good Morning." Hermione's voice rung out through the Burrow. Hazel smiled at her and handed her a bowl too. She grinned and they sat and ate. Everything was dead silent for some time. Till Harry and Ron came clambering down.

Harry was exactly as she had envisioned. Circular glasses, dorky dark haircut. Blue eyes. Kind of scrawny. But he had a certain presence that made you want to fear him. She didn't like it.

"You must be the famous Harry!" She greeted him, trying to be annoying. George was on his feet but Fred grabbed him.

"I'm Hazel. It's so nice to meet you." She smiled. He seemed uncomfortable. It was satisfying for Hazel to see this.

"Hi." He shook her hand gently. She could see she was being a bit much, so she dialled it down.

"I'm surprised we haven't met before. Considering we both practically live here." She smiled sweetly this time. Making an effort was not easy or fun, but the twins needed her to do this. They needed to think that it would be okay for us both to be here together.

"I guess we just haven't crossed paths yet." He said politely. She nodded and George then grabbed her hand.

"Come on Haze. Stop scaring the poor boy. We need to show you something." Her hand slightly tingled, but she ignored the sensation and followed George up the stairs after Fred.

They both sat her down and grinned.

"We know you didn't want us to. But…"

Fred pulled out a large book covered with dust and handed it to her.

"Look at the last page." So she did. When she opened it she realised what this was:

Her family tree.

They'd found it.

She felt her hands shake. Two names were written on this page. _Sirius Black _and _Celine Durmot. _And underneath that name, was small writing with a birthday of a child. The name had been partially rubbed off.

"That's…" Her whole body froze. She had a family. But when she checked again, she found that Celine died when she was two, when she was put into foster care. And everyone knew what happened to Sirius Black. He was accused for the murder of Lily and James Potter. And he was sent to Azkaban. She was mortified. Her life was a lie. And the smudged name was her only link to this life.

"Aria_." She read. "How did you guys…?" She asked, still in absolute shock.

"It was all George's Idea. Go down to the Ministry with dad and go and look at the records. They are kept in books like these and we have the other one about your mother too." She held both books in her arms, hugging them to her chest.

Her mouth couldn't form any words. She held both books in her arms, hugging them to her chest. Her mouth couldn't form any words. The silence then became unbearable.

"Thank you." She whispered, allowing herself to show vulnerability by letting a tear fall down her cheek. This stunned the twins completely. They'd never seen her unguarded. George took her hand and smiled. "We'll give you some time alone." They both then got up and left. Her whole body was shaking and she was sure what she wasn't feeling. All she knew was that everything was going to change.

They were walking through the forest. She began to trail behind, the two books weighing her down. Cedric and his father were up ahead. She just stayed silent and on her own near the back. Her small figure was hidden by Ron and Harry, so he couldn't see her. But when he looked down the hill he saw her and his face brightened.

"Haze!" He shouted her name down the hill and jogged down to her. "Why didn't you come say 'Hi'?" He asked, slightly offended.

Her shoulders raised themselves, causing her to shrug. "You were too far ahead." Was all she said.

He took her bag from her and she smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks Cedric."

And they wandered up to the Port-key. After they'd all grabbed onto this old boot, the whole world began to spin around them. Hazel's hand slipped from the boot, her bag flying off her back.

Her books flew across the grass ahead of her and she panicked. The others all began to get up and she quickly collected the books in her arms and hugged them to her chest. Cedric gave her an odd look and stared at the books she held. His eyes then brightened. He came over and picked up a piece of paper. But when he handed it to her, she saw it was an old photo.

It was a picture of Sirius and a tall woman with long red hair and a mischievous smile. In her arms was a baby, about 9 months old, with similar hair and sparkling grey eyes, matching Sirius'. Hazel felt immediately sick. Slipping it into her pocket, she quickly caught up with the others.

The actual camping grounds were Incredible. The tents spread back Into the distance as far as Hazel could see and beyond. The stadium was large even from here. Mr Weasley put up their tent and Cedric waved as he followed his father to their plot. The tent was tiny from the outside, but she knew it wouldn't be the same inside. It was like the Tardis from Doctor Who: Small outside, big inside. She wasn't wrong.

The whole tent was Incredible. She was shocked. She felt a hand on her shoulder and span round to see Hermione.

"Looks like we're bunking up together. Ginny has her own room and the guys aren't allowed in the same room as us so…" She smiled in return to her statement and saw Hermione's eyes lingering on the books she held. Hermione was into books and history. Maybe it could help her figure out the rest of the name.

"Lead the way." She quickly took them into their little pod where they had two single beds on opposite sides of the small pod. It was nice because they didn't have to move far from their beds to see each other or talk without being overheard.

"I was wondering if you could help me." Hazel began, sitting on her bed. Hermione sat on her own side and listened.

"You know I live in a muggle orphanage?" She responded with a nod. "Well, Fred and George – Without my permission or knowledge – went looking for my family and found _these _in the ministry." I explained. Her eyes widened.

I handed her the Black's book.

"The last page." I suggested helpfully. Then her eyes widened even more, making her look as if they were going to pop out of her head.

"You're Sirius' daughter?!" Hermione exclaimed. Hushing her, Hazel nodded.

"At least that's what Fred and George think. I want to find out as much as I can about what happened the night I was left at the orphanage. What happened to my mother? Who she was. Things about my father. Find where he is and… Maybe send him a letter. I don't know. I'm new to this." She was rambling. Anyone could tell she was excited and anxious about all this.

"But I don't want anyone else to know and I thought you were the best person to come to. I trust you and know you can help. What do you say?" That was the day their alliance began. And the day progressed more and more. Especially when the match came around.

They were all stood at the top of the stadium watching the game. Hazel hated Quidditch. It was dull and stupid and dangerous. But she enjoyed watching all the attractive boys flying around, she couldn't deny that. On our way back to the tents after the match, she crashed straight into a Bulgarian player.

"Excuse me miss I did not see you zere." Hazel looked up and blushed.

"No, It was my fault. I'm sorry." He was gazing at her. Taking her hand, he bowed and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Please excuse me. I don't vish to insult such a preety girl." His accent made her melt. "My name iz Erik Loquat. And you are?"

A smile was stuck on her face. "Hazel. Hazel Moss." She shook his hand gently.

"'azelle Moz. Vat a preety name. It's nice to meet you Miz Moz."

She heard a voice calling for her. Fred and George wandered over and looked Erik up and down.

"Are you okay Haze?" Fred asked. Her nod reassured them. He kissed her hand once again.

"I hope vee meet again Miz Moz." And with that, he left. The twins gave her a weird look and she turned to see Cedric looking annoyed. She was still stunned that Erik had been so… charming.


	2. Hogwarts

As the weeks passed, the champions were announced: Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. The news of Harry as a competitor spread like wild fire. He was only 14 and he was entered. It was an outrage. Hazel refused to talk to Cedric when she found out he had entered. He kept trying but she ignored him or ran.

Finally, two weeks after the announcement, he managed to corner her in the Owlery. "Fly fast Melvin." She smiled and sent her owl off with a letter that would change her life.

Cedric stood in the door way and smiled. "Finally got you." He announced.

She turned and quickly walked up the steps to the top of the Owlery. There was another way out she knew of. But before she could get there he stood in front of her.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"She speaks! Finally!"

Her eyes rolled and she turned away. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her close to him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" His voice sounded wounded. She pulled back angrily and stepped away.

"Because you entered yourself for that tournament without even talking to me! You just went ahead and now you're chosen for a suicide mission where I have no doubt you will die! I have no desire to watch someone I love die! You already made your choice! Glory over me." Before she could turn away he kissed her. His lips pressed strongly against hers and she felt a tingling sensation running from her head to her toes.

She then pulled away. "I can't watch you risk your life Ced." Her voice was quiet. "And you have been made a champion by the cup. You have to compete. But I don't have to stand by and watch you die."

"You won't. I will fight whatever demons and monsters they have. Whatever task they give me I will do it and live. I promise. For you, I will do whatever I can to stay alive."

She stepped back.

"The kiss never happened," was all she said before she ran down the steps and out of the Owlery.

Things became normal again, but after the first task, Hazel grew more fearful. First dragons, then what? It was dangerous to be near it let alone compete. But all was not lost. Christmas was coming up, and a letter was coming.

"I hope we find dates." Chris whined to the other Hufflepuffs in the Great Hall. Hazel rolled her eyes.

The Yule Ball was coming up in just a few days, on Christmas Eve, and the race to get a date was on.

Cedric then wandered over and sat by him.

"Got a date yet Ced?" Craig asked. Hazel always found it funny that the boys she sat with all had names that begun with C.

Cedric shot him a smug look. "Of course."

Hazel's heart stopped. She had hoped he would ask her. Though she had denied that kiss ever happened, she didn't want to forget it. She felt things for him which scared her. She was only 15 after all.

"Who?!" Chris asked, shocked.

"Cho Chang."

The boys all nodded in approval.

"She is gorgeous. Totally hot." Charlie smiled, all of them looking over at Cho. Cedric looked at Hazel to see a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Excuse me boys. I have a letter to receive." She then got up and ran. Ignoring the pain from Cedric, she ran to the Owlery to find her owl sitting perched on the podium in the centre of the room, and none other than Harry Potter standing by him.

"Hi." Harry greeted her awkwardly. She nodded and greeted him too. Rushing to her owl's foot, she quickly pulled the letter from his foot and ripped it open.

_Dear Hazel Moss,_

_I am shocked to hear that my daughter is still alive. This information is both joyful and sad. If she wishes to meet with me, tell her to meet me at midnight in the trophy room on Christmas Eve. But tell her to come alone. Thank you Miss Moss._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Sirius Black_

Hazel smiled widely and slipped the letter in her pocket. She then placed her owl on his podium and gave him a mouse as a reward. Harry continued to watch her.

"Sirius sent me a letter yesterday." He began.

She stopped and turned to face him.

"He told me that his daughter, Ariana, is still alive. And I know exactly who she is." Hazel's whole body froze. _Ariana. My name is Ariana._ She thought.

"You have his eyes you know." She smiled at his comment. Without another word she quickly left the Owlery and rushed to meet Hermione for their trip to the Muggle world for our dresses for the Yule Ball.

Hazel told Hermione everything. She also had some information for Hazel. Fleur Delacour and her family were going to visit their family the night that her mother was killed. They couldn't get into the house and when they managed to get inside, Sirius was gone and no one was there. Apparently they had been at the Potter's when it happened. But questions arose in her mind. Why hadn't anyone found her? Why had Harry managed to be taken and given to their family? Why had she ended up in an orphanage?

They got to a little dress shop on the corner and tried on many different dresses, whilst giggling and joking with one another.

Hermione finally found a beautiful dress made of a floaty periwinkle-blue material. The dress looked stunning on her. Hazel convinced her to get it.

Every dress Hazel tried on wasn't right. They all were either too small or too big or too long or too poufy; everything looked bad on her. It didn't help that she didn't like dresses. She wasn't a particularly girly girl. And then she found it.

A dress with a heart-shaped bust covered in embroidered silver designs and then flowed down from under her bust in the same grey material all over, which matched her eyes. It was long at the back and short at the front.

She then found some matching grey shoes with small heels and Hermione grabbed some silver strapped heels too. Then they rushed back to the castle. Both were happy with their choices, but Hazel didn't have a date. Hermione was going with none other than Viktor Krum. This made Hazel feel even more panicked. Would she find a date? Or would she go alone?

"'azelle." A familiar voice called.

Hazel turned to see Erik walking over. She grinned and felt her face go red.

"I vas oping you vould be my date for ze Yule Ball." He stated. All she could do was nod and watch his smile widen.

"I vill meet you at ze bottom of ze steps." Kissing her hand he left her standing there flustered. Then a thought occurred to her.

Christmas Eve: that was the night she was meeting Sirius.

She would have to sneak away. She hoped he wouldn't be too offended.

George came over and hugged her. "How're you?" He asked.

Her stomach begin to twist into knots. She was confused about her feelings for this very reason. Both Cedric and George made her feel dizzy and nervously sick. And she couldn't figure out who felt what for her.

"Tired. Look at this." She handed him the letter she had been carrying in her pocket. He stared at the writing and it dawned on him.

"He doesn't know it's you. You didn't tell him. How did you persuade him to meet you?" She shrugged. "I sent him the picture and told him something she would know." George raised an eyebrow.

"That his animagus gift was passed to her."

George's eyes widened. "You can turn into a dog?" He asked, shocked. She nodded and shrugged once more.

"I never do it anymore. I used to when I was younger. But then I came here and haven't transformed since." He seemed stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He seemed horrified at the fact she had hidden this from him.

"It didn't seem important." His face twisted into a look of disappointment. She then rolled her eyes and linked her arm through his.

"So who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" She smiled and walked with him. Fred then appeared from nowhere and she linked her arm through his also.

"We are taking two of the most gorgeous girls in our year." Her eyebrow raised at Fred's comment.

"Oh yeah? And why on earth would they go with you two morons?" She laughed.

"Because, my dear sweet little midget, we are charming, handsome individuals whom are desirable to women." She scoffed at him and grinned. The two of them were the best at cheering her up.

"So what's this letter you showed my brother? A reply?" She let them take her to the first floor and she sat in an empty room with them and told them everything. After leaving a few 'treats' for the professor, they all left.


	3. Tri-wizard Tournament

As the weeks passed, the champions were announced: Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. The news of Harry as a competitor spread like wild fire. He was only 14 and he was entered. It was an outrage. Hazel refused to talk to Cedric when she found out he had entered. He kept trying but she ignored him or ran.

Finally, two weeks after the announcement, he managed to corner her in the Owlery. "Fly fast Melvin." She smiled and sent her owl off with a letter that would change her life.

Cedric stood in the door way and smiled. "Finally got you." He announced.

She turned and quickly walked up the steps to the top of the Owlery. There was another way out she knew of. But before she could get there he stood in front of her.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"She speaks! Finally!"

Her eyes rolled and she turned away. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her close to him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" His voice sounded wounded. She pulled back angrily and stepped away.

"Because you entered yourself for that tournament without even talking to me! You just went ahead and now you're chosen for a suicide mission where I have no doubt you will die! I have no desire to watch someone I love die! You already made your choice! Glory over me." Before she could turn away he kissed her. His lips pressed strongly against hers and she felt a tingling sensation running from her head to her toes.

She then pulled away. "I can't watch you risk your life Ced." Her voice was quiet. "And you have been made a champion by the cup. You have to compete. But I don't have to stand by and watch you die."

"You won't. I will fight whatever demons and monsters they have. Whatever task they give me I will do it and live. I promise. For you, I will do whatever I can to stay alive."

She stepped back.

"The kiss never happened," was all she said before she ran down the steps and out of the Owlery.

Things became normal again, but after the first task, Hazel grew more fearful. First dragons, then what? It was dangerous to be near it let alone compete. But all was not lost. Christmas was coming up, and a letter was coming.

"I hope we find dates." Chris whined to the other Hufflepuffs in the Great Hall. Hazel rolled her eyes.

The Yule Ball was coming up in just a few days, on Christmas Eve, and the race to get a date was on.

Cedric then wandered over and sat by him.

"Got a date yet Ced?" Craig asked. Hazel always found it funny that the boys she sat with all had names that begun with C.

Cedric shot him a smug look. "Of course."

Hazel's heart stopped. She had hoped he would ask her. Though she had denied that kiss ever happened, she didn't want to forget it. She felt things for him which scared her. She was only 15 after all.

"Who?!" Chris asked, shocked.

"Cho Chang."

The boys all nodded in approval.

"She is gorgeous. Totally hot." Charlie smiled, all of them looking over at Cho. Cedric looked at Hazel to see a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Excuse me boys. I have a letter to receive." She then got up and ran. Ignoring the pain from Cedric, she ran to the Owlery to find her owl sitting perched on the podium in the centre of the room, and none other than Harry Potter standing by him.

"Hi." Harry greeted her awkwardly. She nodded and greeted him too. Rushing to her owl's foot, she quickly pulled the letter from his foot and ripped it open.

_Dear Hazel Moss,_

_I am shocked to hear that my daughter is still alive. This information is both joyful and sad. If she wishes to meet with me, tell her to meet me at midnight in the trophy room on Christmas Eve. But tell her to come alone. Thank you Miss Moss._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Sirius Black_

Hazel smiled widely and slipped the letter in her pocket. She then placed her owl on his podium and gave him a mouse as a reward. Harry continued to watch her.

"Sirius sent me a letter yesterday." He began.

She stopped and turned to face him.

"He told me that his daughter, Ariana, is still alive. And I know exactly who she is." Hazel's whole body froze. _Ariana. My name is Ariana._ She thought.

"You have his eyes you know." She smiled at his comment. Without another word she quickly left the Owlery and rushed to meet Hermione for their trip to the Muggle world for our dresses for the Yule Ball.

Hazel told Hermione everything. She also had some information for Hazel. Fleur Delacour and her family were going to visit their family the night that her mother was killed. They couldn't get into the house and when they managed to get inside, Sirius was gone and no one was there. Apparently they had been at the Potter's when it happened. But questions arose in her mind. Why hadn't anyone found her? Why had Harry managed to be taken and given to their family? Why had she ended up in an orphanage?

They got to a little dress shop on the corner and tried on many different dresses, whilst giggling and joking with one another.

Hermione finally found a beautiful dress made of a floaty periwinkle-blue material. The dress looked stunning on her. Hazel convinced her to get it.

Every dress Hazel tried on wasn't right. They all were either too small or too big or too long or too poufy; everything looked bad on her. It didn't help that she didn't like dresses. She wasn't a particularly girly girl. And then she found it.

A dress with a heart-shaped bust covered in embroidered silver designs and then flowed down from under her bust in the same grey material all over, which matched her eyes. It was long at the back and short at the front.

She then found some matching grey shoes with small heels and Hermione grabbed some silver strapped heels too. Then they rushed back to the castle. Both were happy with their choices, but Hazel didn't have a date. Hermione was going with none other than Viktor Krum. This made Hazel feel even more panicked. Would she find a date? Or would she go alone?

"'azelle." A familiar voice called.

Hazel turned to see Erik walking over. She grinned and felt her face go red.

"I vas oping you vould be my date for ze Yule Ball." He stated. All she could do was nod and watch his smile widen.

"I vill meet you at ze bottom of ze steps." Kissing her hand he left her standing there flustered. Then a thought occurred to her.

Christmas Eve: that was the night she was meeting Sirius.

She would have to sneak away. She hoped he wouldn't be too offended.

George came over and hugged her. "How're you?" He asked.

Her stomach begin to twist into knots. She was confused about her feelings for this very reason. Both Cedric and George made her feel dizzy and nervously sick. And she couldn't figure out who felt what for her.

"Tired. Look at this." She handed him the letter she had been carrying in her pocket. He stared at the writing and it dawned on him.

"He doesn't know it's you. You didn't tell him. How did you persuade him to meet you?" She shrugged. "I sent him the picture and told him something she would know." George raised an eyebrow.

"That his animagus gift was passed to her."

George's eyes widened. "You can turn into a dog?" He asked, shocked. She nodded and shrugged once more.

"I never do it anymore. I used to when I was younger. But then I came here and haven't transformed since." He seemed stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He seemed horrified at the fact she had hidden this from him.

"It didn't seem important." His face twisted into a look of disappointment. She then rolled her eyes and linked her arm through his.

"So who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" She smiled and walked with him. Fred then appeared from nowhere and she linked her arm through his also.

"We are taking two of the most gorgeous girls in our year." Her eyebrow raised at Fred's comment.

"Oh yeah? And why on earth would they go with you two morons?" She laughed.

"Because, my dear sweet little midget, we are charming, handsome individuals whom are desirable to women." She scoffed at him and grinned. The two of them were the best at cheering her up.

"So what's this letter you showed my brother? A reply?" She let them take her to the first floor and she sat in an empty room with them and told them everything. After leaving a few 'treats' for the professor, they all left.


	4. Yule Ball

It was the night of the Yule Ball and Hazel had straightened her hair and allowed in to fall over her chest and back. Her eyes were wider because of her makeup and her lips had a rosy tint, as did her cheeks. She walked down the steps of the common room to the lounge area where Cedric was struggling with his bow-tie. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Want a hand?" She asked. He turned and gawked at her. She was a stunning view to witness.

"Yes please." He accepted her help. She walked over and sorted his tie out. He couldn't stop staring at her. After she was done, she stepped back and smiled.

"There. Perfect. Cho's a lucky girl." Cedric detected a hint of jealous, but dismissed it.

"Erik is the luckiest guy in the universe to have you for a date." She blushed slightly and quickly walked out of the common room.

As she walked down the steps she walked from a distance as Hermione was greeted by her date. She looked stunning. She could see Erik in the distance and walked down to meet him. George and Fred watched her, smiling. Erik kissed her hand and led her in.

"You look stunning 'azelle. A vision in silver."

She didn't feel as nervous around him as she had a few days before. The infatuation with him had worn off. And now she just felt awkward.

They watched the champions enter with their dates and Cedric looked over at Hazel with a smile. He and Cho looked perfect together, and that upset her more than anything. Then the dancing began and Hazel was dragged onto the dance floor by Erik who spun her and led her around the floor. He seemed like he was floating, whilst Hazel remained on the ground.

After that dance she excused herself and came back to find her date dancing with Pansy Parkinson. He was putting the moves on her; there was no doubt about that. George stood next to her now.

"I see Mr Hot-Shot ditched you for that snake."

Hazel laughed. "To be honest, she can have him. I don't think it would've worked. He's too… Girly for me." This made them both laugh.

"Wanna dance?" She nodded and George led her around, this time making her feel like she was floating. Then the clock struck twelve and she kissed his cheek and ran.

Her hair had become a mess of curls again and she was shaking from the nerves. Then she heard a door opening. A figure she knew but had never encountered stepped out from the shadows.

"Aria…" He whispered. Sirius stared at her in shock and walked over slowly. Hazel stood there smiling and watched him walking over. He only got so far when she couldn't contain herself anymore.

She sprinted towards him and flew into his arms. "Dad." She whispered as they embraced each other.

"My little Aria. I missed you so much sweetheart. I thought… I thought…" She pulled back to see his face.

"What happened that night?" He sighed and nodded.

"You deserve to know." He began. "Your mother had taken you to Lily and James' house to visit them and let you and Harry play together. Your mother was a gifted witch who could see the future and insisted they leave now before something bad happened. She had seen James and Lily die in a vision and was trying to save their lives. But it was too late. I was coming home from work and was meant to meet you both there. But _he _came. Voldemort entered the house and killed whoever stood in his way. Your mother hid you and rushed to help Lily and James, but she was killed. Harry was the only one found. You were hidden somewhere, but were assumed dead."

"I was under a table." Hazel remembered. "I was playing with Harry and she hid me under there and that was the last time I saw her. And then you were blamed for it all weren't you?" Sirius nodded.

"I lived out the rest of my days in Azkaban, thinking that everything I cared about was dead." His eyes drooped in sadness.

"I ended up in an orphanage in Cornwall. I used to transform most days to sneak out and use my magic. But when I found out about Hogwarts and Dumbledore came and found me, I stopped changing. It didn't seem to have a purpose in my life except the fact it gave me freedom. But I was already free there." Sirius nodded.

"Hogwarts was my favourite place to be too."

He smiled. "You look so much like your mother." He placed a hand on her face.

"Except for my eyes." Hazel grinned.

He laughed. "One of the only traits I was happy you got from me." She laughed too.

"I know this is going to sound sudden, but I was thinking… If you want to I mean… You could maybe come and stay with me… Just so we can spend more time together and you can get out of that orphanage… I mean you don't have to but…"

"Live with you?" She asked, shocked. Her smiled widened. "I would love that."

He grinned and then the door opened. "I have to go." He insisted. She nodded. "I'll write to you." Hazel watched her father go and spotted Erik standing at the top of the steps.

"Vat are you doing down 'ere?" Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Getting away from you, you manipulative jerk." She smirked, her arms crossed. His eyes shone red, causing her to panic and back away.

"You DARE call me zat after I 'ave just taken you to a dance and stayed viv you all night when I could find someone better and less annoying!?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a pathetic asshole and you need to take a good long look in the mirror before insulting me." She remained strong and stood her ground. She heard a growl but before Sirius could intervene she shifted into a red-furred dog, growling. Erik immediately backed away. She then barked at him and ran towards him and he fled from the room. She then shifted back and grinned at the skid marks he left.

Sirius stepped out from the shadows and smiled.

"That's my girl." He approved proudly.

After their meeting, they sent owls as much as they could. She wasn't sure whether to change her name or not, but it didn't seem to be the main issue. The second task was an interesting one. Four people were immobilised underwater and the champions had to rescue them before the time ran out.

Hazel was not one of them.

She was glad of this. She walked down with Fred and George who were taking bets on who would win. It was always funny watching them scam everyone.

Once the task was over, Hazel walked up to common room and read her book. Then Cedric came bursting through the door.

He was soaked in water from head to toe. He sat next to her and slid towards her.

"Get water on my book and you will regret it." She threatened. This made him smirk. So he pulled her close and shook his hair all over her. She squealed and hit him. He still didn't let go. She threw her book down and finally managed to pin him down on the sofa. They both were breathing heavily and staring at one another.

"I thought you were gonna be the one underwater." He told Hazel. Her eyes widened.

"But when I saw you in the stands, I couldn't be more relieved. I dived down there knowing you were safe on the shore." She grinned and then wiped it from her face.

"You still took Cho to the ball. And are now dating her I hear." He sighed and she climbed off him. He sat up and stared at her longingly.

"You made it clear you have no feelings for me like that." She scoffed. "Please!"

"I don't know what I feel, but I certainly never said I felt nothing!" His face fell.

"What?" She got up and stood in front of the fire.

"I just… I hate feelings! You should know that! But doesn't mean I don't have any!" Cedric was on his feet, walking towards her. She began to back off. Her foot slipped and just as she was prepared to hit the flames, arms were around her waist and she opened her eyes to see his.

She was upright, staring at him.

"You… you like me?"

She didn't answer.

Instead she did what she had wanted to do since she'd seen him. She kissed him long and hard, butterflies flying around in her stomach. She pulled back and stepped back and went to go but he grabbed her and pulled her in to kiss her. He had wanted this since the start, and now he had it he wasn't giving it up. They kissed for a while before pulling away and went to their dormitories without saying another word.


	5. Cedric

Cedric didn't talk to her after that. He had to sort out his relationship with Cho before he did. He didn't want to lead anyone on. But the longer he waited, the harder it got. He pretended it was fine and acted normal but inside he felt sick. He wanted Hazel, but he didn't want to hurt Cho. And before he knew it, the final task had arrived.

He stood by an archway alone, waiting to be called over. His father was waiting further ahead for him. He took this moment to try and think this through. But before he could, Hazel was in front of him.

"Hi." She greeted him awkwardly.

"Hi." He repeated, staring at her beauty.

She was wearing a simple yellow and black dress with yellow heels and a black bow in her red curls. "I thought I would come and support you, even though it's obvious you have made your choice." He stared in horror.

"No. I swear I… I just can't…" She smiled and placed her hand on his lips.

"It's okay Ced. I just came to say good luck. And to do something I never thought I would do." His eyebrow was raised. She kissed him long and hard, but when she pulled back she whispered three words which made his heart sing.

"I love you."

His name was then announced and he looked at her apologetically and ran. But he quickly turned, kissed her long and hard and told her,

"I love you too Haze."

Cedric had been in that maze an awfully long time. Hazel began to worry that that had been the last time she would see him. She knew that it was going to be extremely dangerous, but he had promised that he would do what he could to live… For her. But she could feel her whole body shake. George wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, noticing her worried face. Then Harry appeared crying over a body.

A body she knew well.

Cedric.

Her heart broke then and there. Everything crumbled down around her. No one had even noticed the body Harry was hugging was in fact dead. But she did.

The second his corpse hit the ground she wanted to rip out her heart. George and Fred watched her with confusion and then realised. The cheerful music continued to blast as Hazel walked slowly to the body. Harry was still clutching it when she reached him. Her eyes looked at him with tears filling them, blurring her vision. Cho was watching her carefully. Hazel knelt down and the music stopped. Harry began to be dragged away, but it all became a surreal event. Hazel touched his cold cheek and then all the emotions she was feeling just exploded and she collapsed on his body, crying and screaming.

Fred and George ran to her. Cedric's father was crying in his friend's shoulder, whom was none other than Arthur Weasley. Fred and George managed to pull her from the body kicking and screaming before she allowed it and let George hold her against him. Fred hugged her back and the whole world stood still in that moment.

The year ended with more drama and death, but Hazel didn't care. Not now that everything was screwed up.

Sirius greeted her as she got off the train, in his dog form. She ran so him and hugged his body, clutching onto his dark fur.

"I missed you dad." She whispered. Sirius whined and licked her cheek. She laughed for the first time in weeks and managed a smile.

Grabbing her bags, she followed him out of the station and to the black car sitting out front. He shifted back immediately and helped her with her bags. His face was slightly worn from all the worry of the impending doom. She climbed into the passenger seat and he drove in silence until they got to a strangely random road.

With two waves of his wand, Sirius made an apartment appear between two others and opened the door. She stared in awe.

"Welcome home." He grinned.

The place was beautiful and large. It was dark and old, but she immediately felt at home, which wasn't a normal feeling for her. Then she saw a painting. It didn't move like the others she had noticed. It was a beautiful painting of the same family in the photo she had given to Sirius. She stood in front of it and stared at it, tears in her eyes.

She had done a lot of crying recently. She wasn't one to allow herself to feel, but after the death of Cedric Diggory, everything broke inside of her. Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. She rested her head on her father's shoulder and they remained like that, staring at their past selves.

Over the summer more people entered the house and it became more crowded. Hazel got over Cedric's death quicker than she should've, and that upset her. Cho continued to mourn in her home, crying each night. But Hazel had managed to get through it, and come out the other side smiling. It had only been a few months, which made things worse.

Sirius could tell his daughter was suffering, but every time he reached out to her the Order of the Phoenix (A secret wizarding society who is against Voldemort, who had returned) got in the way. Sirius never had time for her, which made Hazel worse. The only thing getting her through this was her two best friends, Fred and George.

"Just place the trap down under the chair leg." George instructed carefully. The leg clicked into the trap and balance itself.

"Perfect." He encouraged Hazel, who carried on with each chair.

Fred placed disgusting bombs on the lights hanging from the ceiling.

George then put a self-locking charm on the door.

After finishing, Mrs Weasley came in and patted Hazel's cheek.

"Your father and the Order will be down her in a few minutes so you'll have to leave." The three pranksters looked at one another and quickly left.

They watched from the staircase as the adults entered the room. Then Arthur Weasley closed the door behind the final member.

They heard the smashing of chairs, then the bombs hitting the floor. Someone was struggling with the handle as they laughed hysterically.

"That'll teach them to treat us like useless children!" Fred proclaimed, high-fiving George. The two of them kissed Hazel's cheeks and smiled.

"Good job Haze." They admired in unison.

"That trick with the chairs was brilliant. How did you think of it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But you made it real. Congrats you two."

Fred and George were in their final year at Hogwarts. It was going to be strange for her not having them there. But they had to move on, and to be fair no one had expected them to graduate at all. But everyone was proud that they had made it this far. And Hazel, or Aria as she also went by now, was only one year below them. She just knew she would miss them when the time came.

The next morning, they were all heading back to Hogwarts. They all packed up their things and headed downstairs. Hazel met Sirius by the door. He held her tightly, and kissed her head for good measure.

"I know we haven't had a chance to talk yet, but I will see you for Christmas. And we will talk then I promise." She nodded and began walking.

"Don't forget to write!" Her father shouted just as she walked through the door.

She smiled and then headed to Kings Cross with the others.


	6. Umbridge

When they all arrived at Hogwarts, Hazel felt lonely at the table. Without Cedric there, she couldn't help but feel isolated. She wished she could sit with the twins. And they clearly felt the same. Fred watched his brother looking at Hazel, and elbowed him. Harry caught both their attention whilst Dumbledore rambled on.

"That woman. She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." He insisted.

That wasn't good. The ministry getting involved at Hogwarts. Fred and George knew what this meant. More pranks. And much more havoc. Hazel stared at the woman in pink, already disliking her. Nothing was worse than her toad-like face, she was sure. They were all then dismissed to their common rooms, and the twins quickly found Hazel.

They didn't like to leave her alone, just in case. She had gone through a lot. No one wanted her to have a mental break down. Not when they were all so close to getting out of Hogwarts and being able to actually live their lives.

"Cheer up, Haze." Fred insisted.

"Yeah." George agreed. "No one likes a stick in the mud." She just rolled her eyes and she linked her arms through each of theirs.

"No one likes a jerk either." She mocked. Hazel felt more herself around the twins. They were her family.

They led her to her common room and she quickly left them, finally reaching the dorms and falling asleep in her uniform.

The next morning, she had her first DADA lesson. Dolores Umbridge, the pink, ministry toad, was teaching it. She would have rather stayed in bed. But it didn't matter. She scrambled up and got ready, heading straight for the DA classroom.

When she sat down, she found a text book on her desk.

"What the hell is this?" She asked the toad. Dolores turned around. Never had she met such a rude child.

"_This _is your text book. It will tell you everything you need to know to pass your exams at the end of the course of the year." Hazel was on her feet.

"How are we supposed to practice casting spells? There was a murder last year. How are we supposed to learn _defence? _That is what this class is for."

Hazel was getting on Umbridge's nerves, and she was going to regret it.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident, Miss Moss."

"My name is Ariana Black, and Cedric was murdered. I don't know what the ministry want from us, but they're sending us to our deaths by not teaching us how to actually cast spells in defence of our own lives."

"ENOUGH!" Dolores shouted at her. She then straightened out her pink bow and cleared her throat. "You can join Mr Potter in detention this evening, Miss Black."

The detention was in her pink, hideously decorated office. On the walls were cat plates and pink bows. _Crazy cat lady. Makes sense. _Hazel thought to herself. Harry was already there. They both sat in the chairs in front of her desk. Dolores smiled to herself. She was looking forward to teaching these children respect. Harry looked at Hazel. Hazel looked back at him. They both then turned to look at the toad.

"You both know why you are here." She began.

"Because you don't like the truth. News flash lady: I will not let you or anyone tell me I am wrong when I know what happened to Cedric." Harry nodded in agreement with Hazel.

"I saw him murdered and you think I am going to let you cover that up to save your own skins?" Harry asked her.

Dolores was really starting to hate these children. They didn't know their places. And they certainly didn't respect Cornelius. And this was a big problem.

"That is enough or I will give you both another detention." She smiled darkly. They both shut their mouths, unhappily and unwillingly.

"Now." She began. "You're going to write '_I must not tell lies'_ on the paper."

They both went to get out their quill's. She stopped them.

"Not with yours." She explained, pulling out two red-black feathered quills. "With these special ones of mine."

"What about ink?" Hazel asked.

"You won't need any."

"How many times?" Harry asked. Dolores' smiled darkened further.

"How many times it takes for it to sink in."

So they both began writing. Harry had written the lines twice, and Hazel had already written them five times. They both then dropped the quills as their hands began to hurt. Hazel's eyes widened. Harry had it written on the back of his hand, only once. One Hazel's arm, the lines were written all five times, circling her wrist. Dolores then walked over to them.

"Yes?"

They both just stared at her.

"Nothing." Harry responded.

"Good." She smiled joyfully. "Because deep down, you know you deserve to be punished. Don't you?"

Hazel headed back to her dorm, covering her wrist with her robe. The two offenders had said nothing to each other since the words etched on their skin. Fred and George were also headed to the dorms, and saw their traumatised faces. Harry walked straight past, whilst Hazel quickly turned away. George grabbed her arm.

"Hazel." He worried. "What's wrong?"

Then her sleeve fell down, exposing the circles of words. George's eyes opened wide. Fred immediately rushed over.

"Who did this?" He asked, anger clear on his face. She remained silent, pulling her wrist out of his grip. No one could know. Not unless Dumbledore could suddenly overpower the ministry. Which Hazel doubted. So she kept her mouth shut. Making the punishment known would only make things worse between Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic.

But things were about to get much worse.

In the passing weeks, Dolores decided to examine the staff in Hogwarts. One by one, each was surveyed to each little detail. That included poor Flitwick's height. And when that was done, Umbridge had decided which of the staff to remove. Professor Trelawney.

They all watched as the professor was pushed into the courtyard by Umbridge. Trelawney pleaded with Umbridge. She refused. So McGonagall stepped in.

Then Dumbledore appeared.

Harry was one of the only students he had contact with. The rest, Dumbledore practically ignored. And now Harry was having the same experience as everyone else. And he didn't like it.

Dumbledore looked at them both, his eyes stern. He then told Dolores that she had no power. To that, she just smiled at him. Soon she would. And there'd be no chance of his redemption. "Not yet." She smirked. But she would. Just you wait and see.

Harry, Ron and Hermione soon realised that there was no way they could defend themselves with Umbridge's new DA course. So, Hermione convinced Harry to lead in a secret group, which trained everyone in casting defensive spells.

Everyone met in the Hog's Head. And Harry tried to explain about why they were there. And then someone asked about Cedric. They were all interested to know the gossip. So Hazel got to her feet.

"You morons! This isn't about Cedric's death! This is about stopping him killing us!" She shouted at them.

"I am disgusted that any of you would be so keen to hear about how someone we all loved died."

She sat down and Harry gave her a grateful. He understood. They both were cut up over Cedric dying. And they now had a mutual respect for each other. So Harry continued. And they all wrote their names down. Fred and George were the first to head to the table and write down their names. Rule breaking with a side of actually learning something useful. Who wouldn't do that? And with that, they all quickly dispersed.

Dumbledore's Army had begun.


	7. Dumbledore's Army

Dumbledore's Army was now a real group of people. But where could they practice. There was no where they could go where Umbridge wouldn't find them. And they couldn't be found. Or Umbridge would shut them down, and may even sack Dumbledore. No one was prepared to allow that to happen. So when Neville found a secret hide out, they were relieved. The room of requirement: the perfect place for Harry to teach in secret.

So they met a few days later, all communing in this hidden room behind the wall. Harry was practically strutting up and down. He looked as if he belonged in charge. But no one was in charge of Hazel. Or Fred and George.

Their first lesson was on Expelliarmus. It was a spell that Harry had mastered early on, and the spell he used to stop Voldemort killing him the last time.

Hazel watched as the twins fought, and then found Fred challenging her.

"Come on, Black. Let's do this." Fred grinned. He was confident she wouldn't be able to beat him.

Hazel smirked. He had met his match. She was about to take him and his stupid pride down. They took their stances, and everyone then began to crowd around. George turned to Harry.

"10 quid says Hazel wins" he bet.

Harry shook George's hand. "You're on."

The two raised their wands. And as soon as Fred leant forward, Hazel cast the spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Fred flew back into the wall, and the others started laughing. Hazel just did a happy dance to herself as Fred clambered to his feet. He stormed over, annoyed that he was being laughed at by his own twin.

"I'll get you back for that." He smirked darkly.

She just grinned back. "Bring it on."

The rest of the class then continued to fight one another. Even Ron and Hermione duelled. Hermione, of course, won.

Each time they met up was amazing. They all just felt so free in that room. And when they began casting 'Expecto Patronum', they were all excited. They had heard the rumours of individuals having their own animal form for their patronus, but only Hermione had seen one, other than Harry. The whole of Dumbledore's Army wanted to know.

Hazel tried casting it, but found herself being blocked. Her good memories involved Cedric. And Cedric was dead. She attempted the spell for about a week before she finally just gave up. It wasn't working.

She had to admit it to herself, that she was struggling to smile these days. It wasn't the sadness over Cedric's death. It was the anger she felt at herself for being okay with it. She was guilty. Guilty for being able to move on from it. So she did what she could to stop herself from moving on. She shut everything out. But she couldn't pretend for too long. She was starting to crack.

"Haze?" Fred sat beside her. "Why're you avoiding George?"

She hadn't realised she was. But clearly, she had been. Why else would she have not been speaking to him? He was her best friend.

"I don't know." Fred raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"I know you're still getting over losing Cedric, and we understand but-"

"That's the thing, Fred." She began, with a deep breath. "I'm not."

"What?"

"I got over it about 7 months ago." He couldn't stop staring at Hazel. "But I feel guilty that I did," she began crying, "because I loved him and I just somehow can move on with my life? How is that right? I should be feeling alone and crushed, but I'm not. I'm guilty."

Fred wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to lean on his shoulder.

"Haze, it's okay to be okay." He tried to reason.

She just shook her head. "No it's not."

They just sat there for a while, as Fred allowed Hazel to cry in his arms.

The next day, she gave it another shot. She got there early, and focused on trying to get the spell to work. Instead of thinking about old memories, she thought about memories she could have. Memories with her father. Him finally teaching her to ride a bike. Spending the days hanging out with Fred and George. Seeing Luna's weird garden she had heard about often. A light came from her wand.

It was only there for a second, and it wasn't very large, but it was something. It gave her some hope she could do it. She kept trying. She thought about the stories she could hear about her mother. From the pictures, she looked so beautiful and happy. Sirius could tell her about when they got married. About when they met. About when she was born. What was her first word? When did she start to walk? What time was she born? What _day _was she born?

Out burst a grizzly bear.

She smiled at it, watching the bear run around her body, clearly only a baby.

"That's a patronus." Harry grinned. The rest of the group watched in awe. Fred gave her a thumbs up, and George just smiled at her.

The others then immediately got stuck in, casting their Patronus' instantly. Even Neville had finally managed to create on.

Then the wall came down.

Umbridge stood on the other side with her little group of slithering kiss-ups, smirking with pride at finally catching them. They pulled Cho out from behind the wall, and each member of the group glared at her. They couldn't believe her betrayal.

Umbridge dragged Harry away, and gave Hazel a menacing grin. She shuddered, grabbing her wrist protectively. George then realised what had happened. He was furious. The Slytherin gang grabbed all of them and led them through the hole. They'd been caught.

Dumbledore had been removed from his headmaster position. Umbridge finally had these brats where she wanted them. She was in charge. That was unfortunate for the rest of the school, because now she had the power to do whatever she wanted.

Hazel, Fred and George refused to allow this. This was their school. They weren't about to let some Ministry hag take the school. Not without a fight. But Hazel feared having to write more lines. That quill was just evil.

Fred, George and Hazel started small. Handing out some of the twins merchandise to keep the younger kids from being in her lessons or detentions. It was genius. But Umbridge wasn't about to put up with that. She wasn't stupid.

So she just gave them more detentions. And any kid caught using their products. But that wouldn't stop them. They had to fight her. She couldn't win. She just couldn't.

"Hand me that match." George requested.

Hazel quickly lit it and gave it to him. George lit the firworks, and Fred lit them on the other side of the grand staircase. They all then sprinted for their lives as they watched them explode. Students screamed and laughed. And Umbridge immediately came running. She was going to have to up her game to stop them.

And she was going to. She promised that.


	8. The Ministry

Umbridge was ready to destroy any rebels. And luckily, they had all become distracted with their examinations. Unfortunately for Umbridge, Hazel wasn't one of the people taking O. or N.E. . And the twins were not going to stop harassing Umbridge. But they finally found the perfect way to truly mess with her.

Harry and the other fifth years were in the great hall, taking one of their O. , when there was a knock on the door.

Umbridge charged down the hall, her heels clicking against the stone. The students all turned to watch what was happening. And they were glad they did.

A small spark hit Umbridge between the eyes, knocking her backwards. She then watched as tons of tins sparks began heading her way. She ran down the hall again, the students smiling from amusement. Fred and George then came zooming in on their brooms, whilst Hazel set all the O. on fire. Fred and George began setting off larger, more colourful fireworks around the room.

Umbridge grew angrier and angrier by the second. These little brats were ruining everything. They were refusing to conform. And she wasn't going down without a fight. She began putting out the fireworks, but more appeared. She turned around as they flew away, Fred throwing a large firework in the air. It exploded into a giant dragon.

The dragon headed toward the pink toad. So Umbridge fled. The students laughed as they watched her waddle away in her pink heels. The dragon then shut it's mouth, engulfing Dolores in flames.

Her clothes were dishevelled. Her bow was nearly falling off her coat. She was covered in ash and soot. Her hair was singed.

The student ran out of the room, cheering and pushing the Head Mistress out of their way. They headed to the courtyard where Fred and George threw more fireworks and everyone celebrated. Hazel grinned up the twins, laughing at their victory.

Then Harry collapsed.

Hazel turned to see Hermione kneeling down beside Harry, who was on the floor. She ran over, staring at them. Harry just looked her dead in the eye.

"Sirius."

Harry and Hazel ran up to Umbridge's office, Hermione and Ron in tow.

"Harry! Stop!" Hermione insisted. "This is insane!"

"I know what I saw! Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have last time. And it's in the department of mysteries." Hazel's heart pounded in fear.

"What if you only saw what _he _wanted you to see?"

Harry and Hazel looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"What are we supposed to do Hermione?" Hazel asked. "He's the only family we've got left."

They knelt down by the fireplace, Hermione and Ron standing behind her.

"We'll contact you when we get there."

"When are you gonna get this through your head?" Hermione asked Harry. "We're in this together."

"Yes you are."

Umbridge stood behind him, grinning maliciously.

She had rounded up the troublemakers, and sat Harry in a chair. Hazel watched in horror as she held her wand in front of Harry's face. Snape then came in.

"The time has come for some answers. Whether he wants to give them to me or not."

"I'm afraid you used the last of the veritaserum on Miss Chang." He explained. Harry stared in shock. That was why Cho sold them all out.

"You could always torture him, but I have to say I would have the greatest sympathy if you did." Severus said with a blank face.

Before Severus could leave, Harry stopped him. "He has Padfoot." Harry yelled. "He has Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

Umbridge questioned Snape about this outburst, but he simply denied knowledge and left.

"The cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue." She smiled darkly.

They all stared at her in disgust. "But that's illegal!" Hermione told her. She then put the picture down of Fudge. "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Cru-"

"Tell her Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Tell me what?"

"About Dumbledore's secret weapon."

The rest of the group were left behind, kept by the Slytherin kiss-ups. So Ron got out what Hazel recognised to be puking pastilles, and went to eat one. But the gang of kids grabbed them and started stuffing their faces.

It became a colourful display of illness, giving them all a chance to escape and find Harry and Hermione.

They met them on the bridge to the forest, seeing their surprise at their escape.

"How did you get out?" Hermione asked.

Ron then explained to her what happened. She looked impressed. Harry then turned to Hazel. "We have to get to the Ministry." He insisted. She nodded, frowning.

"But how do we get there?" Hazel asked.

It was Luna who chipped in. "We fly."

Hazel could see nothing underneath her, but knew something was there. She could feel the skin and hear the wings. But she hated not being able to see them. She was glad when they finally reached the floor.

They raced into the Ministry, getting in the lift and heading up to the black door Harry had been seeing in his dreams. He slowly opened it, and they braced themselves for what they may find. But they didn't expect what they did end up seeing.

It was a room, filled with crystal orbs and parchments of all shapes and sizes. The room stretched far back into the distance. They couldn't even see the walls it was so large. They all followed Harry down an aisle, and kept their wands raised in defense. Harry knew what he was looking for, and when they finally got there… Nothing was there.

"He was supposed to be here."

"Harry." Neville called. "This one has your name on it." He told Harry. So Harry went over and picked it up.

A raspy voice came out of the orb.

_'__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

Harry looked up at his friends. But they were too occupied by the death eaters surrounding them. Hazel was too terrified by the death eaters. Then she heard Harry shout.

"Go!"


	9. Sirius

They all began running away, death eaters swarming them as they went. They were terrified and pumped with adrenalin. Spells were being fired from all angles as Harry and his group tried to survive, and the death eaters tried to steal the prophecy Harry had grabbed.

They ended up splitting off from one another. Hazel ended up alone, two death eaters chasing her. She cast as many spells as she could towards the and found herself run straight into a death eater, falling backwards and immediately clambering to her feet.

The death eater just looked at her, his expression hidden behind his mask. So she punched him around the face.

She knocked off the mask from his face. The death eaters eyes widened. She didn't know who he was, but she didn't care. She kicked him between the legs and then immobilised him, giving herself a chance to run away.

She found herself run straight into Harry's back, and the others were all there too. Together, they charged back through the door. Only to find themselves falling into another one. Hazel watched the ground coming closer and closer. She shut her eyes.

They were hovering just off the ground before finally falling on the bricks. Harry got up and began walking towards the object in the centre of the room. It was a large, stone doorway, almost to the top of the high ceiling that stretched they didn't know how high. In that doorway, was a large glowing space, where white lights swam around.

Harry began to hear voices. "Can you hear that?"

"Here what?" Hermione asked.

"The voices."

Hermione began to worry. "There're no voices."

"I hear them too." Luna chimed in, also walking towards it.

Then Harry began to panic.

"Get behind me. Now!" He commanded. Without questioning it, they ran behind Harry, all of them raising their wands up. They watched as dark shadows swum around the top of the ceiling.

Darkness swarmed them. Hands began grabbing each individual, tearing them away from the safety of the group. Finally, they let up. And only Harry remained.

Lucius Malfoy stood before Harry, holding out his thin, pale hand. Harry looked around at his friends, held by the death eaters with wands and knives towards them. They weren't bluffing either. He knew that one false move

Hazel watched in horror, a knife held to her throat, as Harry handed over the orb. Even with Neville's defiance and there pleading expressions.

"Step away from my godson!"

Lucius turned and was instantly punched in the face by none other than Sirius Black.

"Dad!" Hazel screamed in joy. Bellatrix just glared at her, hatred in her eyes as the fight began.

"So this is my niece?" She cackled at the prospect.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Bellatrix insisted.

Hazel smirked. "Not as much as I am, _Auntie Bella._"

That awarded her with a menacing glare.

They began duelling and Hazel was avoiding every spell that was thrown her way. Harry and Sirius began to fight the death eaters together. Hazel was too focused on Bellatrix to notice what was going on around her. Each side was fighting back hard, neither giving in to the other. The death eaters were becoming impatient. Bellatrix vanished from Hazel's sight. Then she heard her voice.

"Avada kadavra." She screeched in her high, crackly voice.

Hazel watched as her father fell backwards, heading into the spirit veil. She ran to grab him before he fell, trying to grab him back as he disappeared through it. But she was too late. She ran straight through the veil, to the other side, and blacked out. Her father was gone.

Sirius was dead.

Hazel woke up in her bed, at home in 12 Grimmauld place. She couldn't remember what had happened. All she could think about was her dad. She wanted him there with her.

"Aria." Her father's voice called. She sat up and looked beside her.

Her father was sat there in the corner, sitting on her Hogwarts trunk, in her room.

"Dad?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm dead, sweetheart."

Her heart shattered. She then began to notice that his form was slightly see-through, and glowing around the edges.

But she shook her head. "No. How can I see you if you're dead?" She contradicted. Sadly, he had an answer.

"Because you went through the veil." Flashes of the events entered her mind. She was extremely confused and had even more questions.

"I should be dead. Why aren't I dead?" He smiled, clearly glad to see her.

"I don't know. But I'm so glad you're not." The door swung open, and Mrs Weasley came in with a tray of soup and bread.

"Thank goodness you're awake. I thought I would have to tranquillise those boys." She smiled. Fred and George came bursting in. They couldn't see Sirius.

They clambered onto the bed, crushing her in a hug. Mrs Weasley quickly left the room.

"How're you doing Haze?" George asked, the both of them now sitting either side of her on the bed.

She shrugged. "Okay."

"Well there're no tears, so it's a start." Fred teased. She pulled a face at him, and he responded back with a similarly ridiculous facial expression.

"No metal issues?" George asked, mocking her slightly.

"No more than normal." She joked. George smiled and nudged her.

They seemed relieved for her, but her eyes continued wandering to her dad who was sitting in the corner. Even thought she knew he wasn't really there, he wasn't truly gone either. He was sitting there, smiling at his daughter.

She knew he would be with her forever, watching over her and Harry.

She smiled.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" George asked, clearly concerned for her.

She didn't take her eyes off her father's ghost, seeing his smiling face.

"Yeah." She thought. "I think I will."


	10. Resurrection

It was the end of the year, and Hazel had kept to herself. She wanted to spend as much time with her dad as she could. And she knew that if she spoke to him around them, she would immediately go into St Mungos faster than she could say 'ghost'. Fred and George rarely saw her, and she locked herself in her room each night so no one could get to her. She seemingly, to the twins, had blocked everyone out. She rarely even ate. The Weasley family were becoming worried about her. So they called on the only person she could, Remus Lupin.

Hazel was in her room, speaking to her dad,

"Honey, you've got to eat something." He pleaded.

She smiled slightly. "I have." He raised an eyebrow. So she just gave him an innocent smile.

"Hazel?" A voice came through the door. "It's Remus."

She immediately went to the door and unlocked it, looking upon his dishevelled face.

"I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded her head and let him in, looking towards her father for a moment before sitting with him.

"I know it's been hard for you these past few months. And I understand why. But, Sirius wouldn't want this for you." She smiled at his concern and looked into the blank space.

"Tell him" Her father encouraged.

"I know."

"I don't think you do-"

"I know because he told me."

Lupin stared at her. "But… he's dead."

"Yes. But I still see him." Remus shot to his feet.

She immediately realised what was happening. "Remus! No, please!"

She grabbed his wrist and he froze as he turned. She turned to see what he was looking at. Sirius was stood right beside Hazel, smiling at his friend.

"Hello, Remus."

Lupin continued staring in shock.

"I know this is a lot." Hazel tried to reason. "But I swear, this is not fake."

Remus nodded slowly, his mouth frozen.

"It's nice to finally be able to talk to you again, Remus." Sirius smiled. He had missed being part of their lives. Remus then let go of her wrist, and the image of him disappeared.

"What happened?" He asked.

She looked at her dad, who was still sitting there. "I guess you can only see him when I have contact with you." She guessed.

She grabbed his hand, allowing him to see his friend.

"You're like the resurrection stone." He muttered.

"The what?" She asked, confused at the reference.

"Never mind." He told her. "But why haven't you told anyone?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think they'd believe me. And I didn't know other people could see them when I touched them."

"You can't tell anyone." She insisted. If they knew, they would look at her like a freak. Like she was… Damaged.

"But Hazel-"

"No. Please." Remus looked over at Sirius. "Fine. But you have to promise me something."

Hazel nodded frantically. "Anything."

"Come down with everyone and eat some dinner."

She sighed, and agreed, following Lupin down the stairs. She took one look up the stairs and nodded to her father, smiling. He smiled back. He was thankful for his friend being there. But he also was thankful that he got to see them at all. If she didn't drag him back every now and again, he wouldn't be able to check on them all. Sirius knew he didn't belong here, but he was glad that he could be there for them if they needed him.

She smiled at them all and sat beside Harry, who was staring into his plate. Sirius' death had affected him as much as her. She knew that. And she was selfish for keeping him from her dad. But she wanted him to herself.

But she had to let him at least say goodbye.

After dinner, she asked to see Harry for a moment, and just as she reached for his hand, Ron and Hermione came in and pulled him aside. Hazel looked at her father. He nodded at her. She had tried to do the right thing. And he appreciated that, and was proud of her. But it may be better for him not to know. So he can move on.

So she headed back to her room, and left the door unlocked. Fred and George wandered in.

"Hey stranger." George greeted with an awkward smile.

"Hey guys." She smiled brightly at them, rushing over to hug them. They held her tightly in their arms.

She was finally back to herself. Well… Partially. But that was good enough for them. They needed her to be okay. Especially George.

Hazel was up early that morning, immediately up and dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were dark, and her face was extremely boney from where she wasn't eating. She was paler than pale, looking almost... ghostly. She grinned at her thought. Her smile seemed very creased. She almost looked like a different person. There were still bits of her appearance that made it clear that she was who she was, but the way her face used to be was gone.

And she knew that was a bad thing.

She wandered downstairs and offered Molly help with breakfast. Molly was both shocked and delighted. So they got to work. It was their final day with the Weasley family before they had to go back to Hogwarts. And Hazel had finally wrapped her head around the fact that she had to live her life. And Sirius could still be a part of that. She just had to find a balance.

Everyone charged downstairs, shocked to see her down there before them. Immediately, they sat down and waited for her to turn around.

Hazel had a bright smile on her face as she handed them plates of food. The twins looked at each other for a moment, and then back at her. Confusion was written across their faces. Hermione looked relieved.

"So… We're going shopping for school things today." Molly stated. "And then the lawyer is coming to sort out Sirius' effects."

Hazel's face dropped. They had to hold back his affects longer than usual, due to the fact that he was a prisoner. She had been dreading this. Sirius had already explained how 12 Grimmauld Place was left to her. And how her and Harry were both give rights to it. But she didn't like the idea of some stranger giving his condolences to her and telling her about him. She didn't need that. She got to see her dad whenever she wanted. She could talk to him about whatever. She still had him in her life. He wasn't really dead to her.


End file.
